Calvin and Hobbes: Beyond Ground Zero
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: An old enemy from Calvin's past has returned with a diabolical plan to rule the Earth! It's up to Calvin and Hobbes to infiltrate his underground lair and spot him before time runs out! Rated T for violence and reference to frightening images.
1. Prologue: Evil's Return

It was a stormy night in the neighbourhood. Calvin and Hobbes were curled up in bed sleeping. In the backyard, the dirt had turned to mud. Out of the mud came a small worm. The worm slithered through the yard and got inside the house through a crack in the wall.

When the worm reached Calvin's room, he spotted the Transmogrifier "There it is" it whispered "that's my ticket to freedom and sweet, sweet world domination!"

With a slimy slither, the worm crawled up the side of the Transmogrifier and turned the knob to 'Calvin'. Then he slithered into the machine and pressed the button.

_**ZAP!**_

The box tipped over, and out came the worm, now looking just like Calvin!

"Nothing will stand in my way!"


	2. Chapter 1: Framed!

By morning, the storm was over. Calvin was still asleep in his bed. His mom burst into his room "The bus will be here any second! Time to get up, kiddo!"

Calvin slowly got out of bed. With a grumble, he slipped on his clothes "Another day, another 24 hours of my life wasted".

On the bus, Calvin just stared out the window and saw all the houses and trees pass by.

"Calvin?" asked Susie "Are you OK? You sure look sleepy."

"I AM" snapped Calvin.

"Ok, ok. It's just that my mom said that last night, she saw you sneak around our house."

Calvin's frown instantly vanished and in its place came a puzzled, confused look "I never went near your house last night. Heck, I was fast asleep!"

"All I know is what my mom told me."

"Quick question for you, though: What was your mom doing up last night anyway?"

Susie just slumped back in her seat and kept quiet. The bus pulled up to the school. All the kids filed out.

Later on that day, Calvin was coming back from the bathroom when he heard Miss Wormwood yell at the top of her lungs from down the hall. He ran back to class to see what was going on. The classroom was completely wrecked. Books were half-open on the floor, desks were overturned, windows were cracked, and a picture of a face with fangs sticking out its tongue was crudely drawn on the chalkboard.

As he surveyed the damage, he quickly turned around and saw Miss Wormwood walk up to her with a look of extreme rage on her face. Before he could say anything, Calvin was grabbed by the ear and was dragged down to the office. After a half hour of disputing and false acquisition, it was time to go home. On the bus, Calvin wondered what happened back there "I didn't do anything wrong! Why did they get so ticked off at me? Sure, I like causing mischief, but I don't mean to go THAT far! Something is up, and I got to find this mystery culprit and give him a good beating!"


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Lair?

"I don't really get it, Hobbes" said Calvin. He and Hobbes were up in the tree fort "Our classroom got ransacked, and Miss Wormwood thought it was ME."

"Gee, that sounds horrible."

Calvin turned on his portable television and he and Hobbes watched cartoons. Suddenly, a news flash appeared!

"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news! "

The screen changed to a reporter downtown. Behind her, cars were overturned, fire hydrants spouted water, and buildings were destroyed "This is Amanda Hugginkiss reporting live from downtown Pittsburgh. We've received reports that a 6-year-old juvenile delinquent has been running around causing mayhem and destruction in his wake."

The screen changed, and there was a blurry photo of a boy with spikey yellow hair running around a corner "This is a photograph of the suspect, taken with an eyewitness's camera today. If you know or believe you have evidence on this criminal, please call the police department immediately. This is Amanda Hugginkiss, Channel 3 News."

Hobbes stared blankly at the TV screen, and then slowly peered over at Calvin.

"You know that's not me!" yelled Calvin, breaking the awkward silence "Whoever this evil twin of mine is, he must've also been the guy who destroyed my classroom. We have to find him!"

Hobbes' ears perked up "I hear something."

"What is it?" asked Calvin.

"Sounds like…"

The sound began to get louder and louder until two police cars sped down the road and pulled into Calvin's driveway!

"POLICE SIRENS!"

Calvin and Hobbes ducked down as they saw the police get out of their cars, take pistols out of their pockets, and run to the door.

"This is the most misunderstood moment of my whole life!" moaned Calvin "If my parents believe their stories, I'm cooked!"

Calvin and Hobbes scurried down the ladder and started to run away, but as they ran, they heard a sound that was like thumping against hollow metal. They stopped short and investigated the ground. Hobbes knocked on the ground three times, then the ground started move! A large hole opened up in the middle of the yard! Calvin looked down the hole and saw a secret underground passage.

"Let's hide down there!"

"Uggh, no thanks!" protested Hobbes "There's probably spiders and snakes and bats and-"

The police kicked open the back door of the house and pointed their guns at Calvin "FREEZE, SQUIRT!"

Without thinking, Calvin and Hobbes both leapt into the hole. Once they got in, the hole instantly closed up again. As they got back on their feet, Calvin and Hobbes could hear the police banging and shooting the ground, trying to get in.

"Now that was close!"


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue

After the banging and gunshots ceased, Calvin and Hobbes looked down the dark tunnel.

"Should we go down?"

"Why not? We can't go back up the way we came."

The catacomb walls were made of hardened mud and metal plating. Rats scurried around and maggots feasted on the corpses of dead animals that were littered everywhere. Calvin and Hobbes walked along until they came to a big metal door that had a control panel on it.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Calvin, pointing at the picture on the door "That's the same picture that was on our chalkboard! Is this where my twin is hiding out?"

"If that picture was there at the scene of the crime, then probably."

Hobbes looked at the control panel. It had several number buttons on it and a few coloured buttons. He pushed the green button.

"Welcome!" came a computerized, female voice from the control panel's speaker "To enter the secret lair, press the green button again. To make a delivery, press the blue button. If you have a bone to pick with our leader, press the red button."

Calvin pressed the red button. A giant laser cannon popped out of the wall and took aim at his head!

"We do not take kindly to hostiles" said the voice "step away from the security door and have a nice day."

The laser cannon powered down.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Calvin.

"I bet I could hack the control panel." said Hobbes "Just give me a little bit of time."

Hobbes got to work hacking the control panel. He unscrewed the bolts and started cutting wires "Let's see, if I cut this wire here, and that wire there…that should do it! Press the green button again, Calvin!"

Calvin hit the button. The female voice came back on "¡Bienvenida! Para entrar la guarida secreta, apriete el botón verde otra vez. Para hacer una entrega, apriete el botón azul. Si tiene un hueso para escoger con nuestro líder, aprieta el botón rojo."

"Hobbes!" said Calvin "Why is she speaking in Spanish?"

"Oh, crap. I must've mixed up some of the wires. Let me try again."

Hobbes sliced and attached several more wires "OK, Now try it."

Calvin hit the button, and this time, the door opened. Behind it was an elevator. "Welcome to the secret lair" said the female voice. The duo stepped into the elevator and pressed the BF button. The doors closed, and the elevator went down into the darkness.

The elevator doors opened at the bottom, where a huge laboratory was. Calvin and Hobbes walked down the big white tunnels with portholes on the sides. They looked out one and saw an unbelivebly colossal ball of flame and four laser cannons aiming at it from the top, bottom, left, and right.

The two friends walked down the hallway and suddenly they heard a voice "Help! Somebody help!" They followed the voice to a small room where a bearded man in a lab-coat was tied to a chair "You there! Help me out!"

Calvin and Hobbes untied the man. As soon as he was free, turrets started firing white slushy balls at them! Calvin ran around trying to avoid them, but he got hit! After the ball hit, Calvin was slightly knocked out, but not hurt "Hey!" he exclaimed "These are slushballs! Whoever this guy is, he sure thinks well."

Calvin wiped the snow off of him and rolled it up again into a ball. He threw the snowball at the turret, causing it to explode. As the other turrets fired, Calvin scooped up the snow and chucked more slushballs back at them.

"Thank you, my good boy." said the man "My name is Doctor Mudd. I am a scientist."

"That's fine and dandy and all, but where are we?" interrupted Calvin.

"This is the underground base of the nefarious mastermind Number Two."

Calvin's eyes grew wide "I've heard that name before…"


	5. Chapter 4: A Trap!

Calvin had a flashback. He had just finished creating his Duplicator. He tested it and created a complete duplicate of himself "OK, dupe" he said "Hobbes and I are going out to play. You clean my room, and when you're done, I've got some homework for you to do."

"What?" said the duplicate "Forget it, bub! Find some other sucker to do your dirty work! Last one outside is a rotten egg!"

Calvin also remembered that in the end, he turned his duplicate into a worm to stop him "You got me in trouble one last time! I hope you're happy!"

"That's it!" Calvin exclaimed, snapping out of his dream "Number Two is my duplicate! I created him a long time ago, but he turned bad and we had to transmogrify him into a worm."

"That may be true, but how did he turn back into his normal form?" asked Dr. Mudd.

"Last night, he probably snuck into my room and used my Transmogrifier to become human again."

"Exactly! Now we need to stop him. I'm being framed for HIS dirty deeds!"

The three heroes ran down the tunnels "It won't be easy" said Dr. Mudd "Number Two is building an army, and if we're not careful, we could be dead!"

Our heroes ran into a corridor and stopped short in front of a big chrome door with the same face sketch that was on the chalkboard and elevator on it.

"This must be his control room. Let's get him!"

They burst through the door "Hands up, duplicate!"

Number Two just sat in his chair, not moving "Oh, dear. It seems like you got me. I give up, put me in handcuffs and take me to jail. Oh woe is me!"

Calvin and Hobbes walked up to the chair and spun it around. It wasn't Number Two in the chair, it was a stuffed dummy!

"Dang, it's a decoy!" growled Hobbes. All of a sudden, the dummy exploded, covering Calvin, Hobbes, and Dr. Mudd in sticky black goo. They tried to get it off, but it hardened and they were stuck to the floor. The, from out of the walls, little holes opened up, and green gas filled the room.

"This is fart gas!" coughed Dr. Mudd "Don't breathe it in!"

But it was too late. Everyone was engulfed in the deadly smell. The last thing Calvin heard before he blacked out was footsteps coming into the room. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5: Showdown

Calvin woke up to a blinding light. He saw that they were in the central dome where the giant flaming ball was, and that they were tied to a metal pole. A small boy with a black hood and cape and a red striped shirt walked over to them "I've been waiting for you" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Calvin, who was coming into focus.

The boy took off his hood, revealing that HE was Number Two. He looked just like he did back when Calvin first created him, only now there was a red scar under his eye "I am your duplicate, Calvin. It's so nice of you to drop by. You're just in time to see my brilliant scheme in action!"

"What are you planning, Number Two?" asked Dr. Mudd, who was also awake now.

"Shut up, traitor! But since you asked, I'll gladly tell you, since you won't be alive to see it." He pointed to the giant flame ball "That there is the center of the Earth. In just eight short minutes, those four lasers will shoot a ray of energy at it, causing it to explode, thus ending humanity!"

"Why destroy the world if you're just going to kill yourself?" asked Hobbes.

"I won't kill myself! I outfitted my lair with adamantine walls. While the world burns, I will be safe and sound. And as soon as all life is gone, I will create my own world! One where I can do what I want!"

"So where do we fit in your plan?" asked Calvin.

"Before the energy ray fires, I'm going to drown you. Everyone will think I'm dead, which gives me full opportunity to destroy the core without anyone thinking I did it."

Number Two walked over to the control table and tapped a few buttons. Out from under the pole, a giant tank filled with freezing dark blue water started to rise.

"Don't you wish you never created me?" roared Number Two.

The tank rose higher. The water was up to their feet now. It was deathly cold.

"I never thought it would end like this" said Hobbes "drowning in a tank of water."

"We won't die today!" said Dr. Mudd "I designed this tank, and I can stop it, too! Calvin, do you have an Alka-Seltzer in your pocket?"

"No, just some Pop Rocks. Why, do you want some?"

"Empty the pack into the tank, hurry!"

Calvin took the pack of Pop Rocks out of his pocket "Are you sure? These are blue raspberry flavoured, and I really like-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Calvin quickly ripped open the pack and dumped the rocks in. By now the water was up to their necks. The Pop Rocks made the water fizz and bubble. Instantly, the pressure in the tank made it explode, sending fizzy water and glass shards everywhere.

Calvin, Hobbes, and Dr. Mudd slipped out of their ropes and ambushed Number Two "Is that all you got?" spat Calvin.

Number Two turned around "Nope. You totally misjudged me!"

Number Two snapped his fingers, and a pack of robot-Calvins came out of every door and attacked.

"Obliterate them!" shouted Number Two.

Hobbes jumped on one of the robots and ripped it's head off. Calvin kicked one of the robots square in the crotch, causing it to fall to the ground and blow up. Dr. Mudd took several test tubes filled with fizzy green liquid out of his pockets and threw them at a group of robots. The tubes exploded, taking the robots along with them.

"How do you like my newest creation? Exploding lime soda pop!"

In the midst of the fight, Number Two got on the control table and typed away at all of the buttons. Once the robots were defeated, the three friends saw the lasers around the core beginning to power up.

"It's too late for you!" shouted Number Two "The lasers have already begun to take aim at the core. You're all doomed! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Calvin, who was now bright red and furious, ran up to Number Two and punched him right across the face, blood trickling from his nose. Number Two fell to the ground in pain.

"I created you, and I can destroy you, too!" said Calvin.

Hobbes and Dr. Mudd ran up to the control table "Do you know how to stop this?" asked Hobbes.

"I think so." Dr. Mudd typed on the keyboard "Uh oh. The only way for us to stop the lasers is if we self-destruct the lair."

"But Number Two said it can't be destroyed!"

"Yes, but the explosives used in the self-destruct are really special. They can blow up anything. It's really quite interesting, if I say so myself."

"We only have 40 seconds! HIT THE BUTTON!"

Dr. Mudd pressed the self-destruct button, and instantly the lasers ceased. A loud alarm sounded and red lights flashed everywhere "Evil lair self-destruct in 2 minutes. Evacuate immediately."

Everyone took off for the exits. Before he left, Calvin picked up Number Two's half-dead body "Huh…?" he whispered "What are you doing…?"

"I'm bringing you to justice!" Calvin yelled over the alarm.

Calvin, Hobbes, and Dr. Mudd sprinted to the elevator, pushing aside Number Two's remaining robot henchmen who were trying to escape as well. Fighting them off, the eventually got to the elevator. It took them up into the dirt tunnel. They hurried out just as the female voice said behind them "Evil lair self-destruct in 20 seconds."

They ran to the spot where the hole used to be "How do we get out? Doc, did you design the hole we used to get in?"

"Absolutely! You just have to hit it with something to get it to open."

Dr. Mudd picked up a handful of pebbles and hurled them at the hole cover. It instantly opened up. The three heroes climbed out of the hole and closed it just as Number Two's lair exploded beneath them, leaving a huge crater in the backyard.

"We did it!" cheered Hobbes.

"What do we do now?" asked Dr. Mudd.

Calvin looked down at Number Two's almost-dead body "I know what to do."


	7. Chapter 6: A Happy Ending

"So you see that's what happened." said Calvin, who was at the police station talking to the chief.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have believed you if you haven't brought me the evidence. Thank you very much, kid."

Calvin watched as the officer hauled Number Two to the cell "I'll get you for this!" he hollered "You're toast, you hear me? YOU'RE TOOOOAST!"

Calvin and Hobbes and Dr. Mudd walked out of the station "Thanks for all of your help, Doctor. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to give back what I have taken from society by being forced to work for Number Two. I'm going to become a government scientist." Dr. Mudd turned to walk away "Goodbye Calvin, goodbye Hobbes. Maybe we will see each other again someday."

Calvin and Hobbes waved as their new friend walked down the street and out of sight.

"So now what we should do?" asked Hobbes.

Calvin thought for a second "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure, buddy."

And so the two friends walked down to the ice cream store. The world was saved once again.

THE END.

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please be sure to favourite and add a review! I'm going to make some more stories soon, so keep checking back at my Profile for more news, polls, and fun little goodies.**

**Take care!**

**-**_**Ojamajo Boy 178, wizard, gamer, fanboy!**_


End file.
